The 72nd Hunger Games
by teamjason123
Summary: This is a total AU story. Annabeth's sister Annie went mad from her experience in the 70th Hunger Games. All Annabeth wanted to do was spend the rest of her life taking care of her. But that may not last for long when she is reaped for the 72nd Hunger Games. Follow Annabeth through the journey that may end her life.
1. The Reaping

Life is cruel.

It took away my parents. It made my sister go insane. It makes 23 children die every year.

I hate it.

Well, not completely. I should be grateful Annie is still alive. Grateful I still have Aunt Jen. Grateful that this is the last year I'll be eligible for reaping. But what about Nico? Tyson? Jason? Piper? Leo? What if there was a chance one of them would be chosen for the Games? How could I be able to stand it if one of them died?

All these things run through my head as I wake up in the morning of Reaping Day. For a moment, I just lie still on my bed. It's my last day. I will never again be eligible for reaping. The chances of dying in the Hunger Games will never stand by me again after today. And the same thing for Percy, Thalia, Grover, Travis, Connor and Katie. This will be our last day praying that we will not be chosen.

I force myself to swing off the bed. And as I do, I find out clothes have been laid out for me: a pretty white dress and white sandals. Reaping clothes.

I wash up, change, and head downstairs. I find that Aunt Jen, Annie and Finnick have already started eating. I pass by Finnick and ruffle his hair. "Mornin'!"

"Hey!" He protests. "Watch the hair. It's Reaping day!"

"Yeah, like people are going to be lined up in the square to look at your _hair_."

"Coming from someone who barely remembers to _brush_ hers. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Cut it out, you two," Aunt Jen grins. "It's a mournful day. No bickering." Aunt Jen was my mother's best friend, but she's more of an aunt to me that just Jen.

"She started it," Finnick mutters. I stick my tongue out at him, and Annie manages a smile. It's nice to see Annie smile. Especially after what happened two years ago.

"Everybody already out?" I ask as I start on my toast.

"Yeah. The square's decked out in banners and camera crews are already taking place," Finnick answers.

"The early bird gets the seed," Annie says.

"And we're the seed," I say. No one replies.

"Well, we better get moving," Finnick says a few moments later.

"Don't want be late," Annie adds. So the four of us leave the house and head for the square.

District 4 is a very fishy place. Literally. Everywhere you go the smell of fish and underwater plants follow you; men and woman lugging fishing nets around, discussing with others how much the Capitol will take this time. I used to come home smelling like tuna and codfish until Annie won. Then I didn't need to work anymore.

As we reach the square, Finnick's brother Percy runs up to me. My heart does a little gymnastics routine in my chest when I see him. He looks so handsome, wearing a white button-down shirt rolled up to his elbows and black pants. His dark hair is tangled as usual and his green eyes don't have that sparkle they usually do most days.

He looked at me and wolf-whistled. "My, my, Bethy, how gorgeous you look today. Hoping to please someone in the crowd?"

I punched him playfully. "Shut up," I say, blushing. He just grins his cute grin. Okay, maybe I _do _have a tiny crush on Percy. But that doesn't mean he'll like me back. I'm just one fish in the sea (which means one girl out of all the others in District 4, where we spend most of our time at the sea.)

"We better get going," Finnick says.

Annie hugs me. "Good luck," she whispers. "I know you won't get chosen."

I smile at the only family I have left in the world. Annie smiles back and walks off hand-in-hand with Finnick. Aunt Jen also hugs me and heads for the sidelines.

"Where're the others?" I ask Percy.

"Over there," he jerks his head to the right. "Travis and Katie got into a fight again. Apparently, Connor and Travis trampled her petunias yesterday while chasing after Nick."

I chuckle. "Typical Stolls."

He laughs with me. "Let's go."

So we head over to them, and sure enough, Travis and Katie are arguing like there's no tomorrow. I'm glad Aunt Jen isn't here. She would've given them both a lecture on the 'ripe language' they were using.

When Thalia sees us, she shouts "Oh, thank goodness!" and drags me away.

"What is it?" I ask.

She blows her black hair out of her face. "Nothing, nothing. It's just… I want to see my best friend before I die."

"That's a joke."

"No. I heard the camera crews talking about how the drawings might be rigged. And then something about Zeus Grace…." She says. "I'm scared Jason's going to get chosen."

I wrap an arm around her. "Thals, you won't be able to volunteer for him."

She looks frustrated. "I'll dress up as a boy if I have to. I don't want to lose my only brother."

"I know how you feel."

We stay in silence for a couple of minutes before the District 4 tributes' chaperone, Madison Vera, comes forward to the mike. Madison looks terrifying in her green wavy hair with red rubies at the end that somehow suggest snakes, and her blue-gray eyes are as beautiful and cold as ever. Everybody calls her Medusa.

Anyway, Medusa goes on and on about the honor of drawing the tributes from District 4 after the mayor introduces her. Then they introduce Finnick and Annie, amid to applause.

Then Medusa says, "The time has come to pick our tributes for the honor of representing District 4 in the 72nd annual Hunger Games!" She beams. "And of course, ladies first."

She crosses to the big glass ball on the left. Percy's hand slips into mine and gives a reassuring squeeze. Annie gives me a nod. Medusa's hand digs in deep and comes up with one slip of paper. The crowd seems to be holding its breath. Medusa clears her throat, Percy grips my hand tight, and all I'm thinking is that it's not me, please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me….

Medusa speaks in a loud clear voice:

"Annabeth Chase."


	2. Saying Goodbye

For a moment, everything stands still. Percy's hand freezes in mine. Annie and Finnick both have faces of shock. I can't move. I can't breathe. I can't do anything. I stare at the glass ball that had just 7 of my names inside. Out of all those girls in District 4 that signed up for tesserae, with 40 or 50 names inside, _I _was the one who was chosen. How could that be?

"Where are you?" Medusa says. "Don't be shy. Come on up!"

I take a deep breath and made a nonchalant face. No fears, no tears. People in the Capitol and the other tributes will eventually be able to see me, and I'll be marked as a weak target. No fears, no tears.

Percy's hand is gripping mine so tightly my fingers are turning purple. I wrench it out, and avoid his eyes as I walk through the line of 18-year-olds, down the aisle, and up the stairs to the stage, where Medusa is standing with a big smile on her face.

"Well, here you are," she says. "Are there any volunteers for this wonderful young lady?"

No one moves. I don't want any of my friends to volunteer, so I look over at them and try to throw daggers from my eyes. They seem to get the message.

"No one? Alright, then. Time for the boy tribute!"

Once again, Medusa goes to the ball on the right and picks out a slip of paper. "Matthew Harper."

There is a few seconds of hesitation before a tall, dark haired boy comes out of the crowd. His brown eyes glint, and he has a pleased look on his face. I bet even if he wasn't chosen, he would've volunteered anyway.

I've known Matthew for a long time. In fact, for as long as I've lived. He's one of the kids in the district that have been training for the Hunger Games, even though they're not actually allowed too. But that doesn't stop them.

He's also one of the biggest bullies in Panem. He hurts people, he lies to people, he lies _about _people, and causes fights on a regular basis. I hate him.

Matthew makes his way to the stage and Medusa asks for volunteers. I see Percy open his mouth, but shake my head violently. This will all show up on camera later, but who cares? I will _never _let Percy risk his life just so he could protect me in a battle to the death.

The mayor then steps forward and reads the Treaty of Treason, but I am not listening to him. I only look forward into the far distance, trying not to look at my family and friends, the last time I might ever see of them.

…

After the Reaping, I am taken into custody. I'm not handcuffed or anything, but am required to stay in a room to say my goodbyes to my loved ones. There is no chance of escape.

First to come is Aunt Jen. I immediately wrap my arms around her and let a few tears leak onto her shoulder. I haven't seen my real mother in eight years; can I afford to let the woman who's been like one for a decade to me?

She gently stroked my hair. "You'll come back to us; you'll come back to us…"

I am not sure I will.

When the Peacekeepers finally take her away, I realize there were still tear marks on my face. I quickly wipe them away just as Thalia, Katie, Piper and my other friend Rachel come in. We hug each other tightly, and they keep saying how they were so sorry they couldn't volunteer, but I shush them.

"You need to support your family," I said gently, but firmly. "Don't waste anything on me."

Soon they leave as well.

One by one, my friends come to visit. Jason, Nico, Tyson, Grover, the Stolls, Leo and Frank. The neighbors that have known me since I was born. Even the people who used to work with me when I was still fishing.

Percy comes at last.

I throw myself into his arms that wrap around me tightly, impossibly tightly. They are strong and familiar, and at that moment I know I will do anything to get back to him.

He pushes me back. "Listen to me," he says in a stern tone. "This is your home. We're your family. You'll come back to us, okay?"

I nod.

"Promise me." His voice is shaking.

"I promise."

He nods, and then reaches into his pocket. He takes my hand and puts the object into it. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday," he says. "But now is a better time."

It is a necklace. A beautiful silver chain with an owl in the center. Percy knows how I love owls.

"Wear it to the arena?" he asks, almost shyly.

I smile and put it on, then lean up and kiss his cheek. "Of course."

He returns the smile, and hugs me again, burying his face in my hair. I lean my head against his shoulder. We stay that way until the Peacekeepers arrive.

Percy turns to me. "You'll come back." He lightly kisses me. "I know you will."

I watch as he leaves.

All that time, and I couldn't bring myself to say _I love you_.


End file.
